Recuérdame
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: (AoKaga) Este par de tontos vive ahora como un matrimonio feliz, pero algo trágico sucede y es donde todo empieza a ponerse mal.
1. ¿Quién es él?

_En realidad me había prometido no subir nada a por cuestiones que no diré, como sea, una amiga me convenció de hacerlo y aquí estoy… bueee, ésta historia está publicada en Amor Yaoi y va más avanzada, así que por cuestiones, vuelvo a subir el fic en esta página._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen.

**Pareja: **Aomine X Kagami, más adelante Akashi X Kagami y un poco de Kise X Kuroko

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y Lemmon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**..::Capítulo 1 ¿Quién es él?::..**

.

.

.

Había dormido plácidamente durante toda la noche, sintiendo la cálida y morena piel junto a él, unos rayos de luz escaparon por la ventana, dando justo sobre sus ojos los cuales pesadamente abrió, encontrando frente a él aquella cabellera azul que tanto le gustaba sentir entre sus dedos. Un bostezo escapó de su boca, mientras rodeaba con su brazo ese cuerpo que no se movió ante su toque.

-¿Qué hora es?- Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando vislumbrar el reloj que se encontraba colgado en un muro –Daiki…- trató de mover al otro, sin respuesta –Oi… Daiki, debes ir a trabajar – lo movió delicadamente, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, fue un gruñido de molestia –Te levantas o te tiraré de la cama- dijo con un poco de molestia, al tener que lidiar todos los días con ese tipo testarudo que no se dignaba a dejar la cama por ningún motivo, mientras que él ya se estaba vistiendo

-¿Trabajar? Eso me pasa por casarme contigo, Taiga – Dijo el peliazul, por fin incorporándose de la cama, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada de molestia –Aunque…- se levantó, para alcanzar al otro y rodearlo por la espalda – No había sido tan feliz como hasta ahora… - Sonrió, sabiendo de ante mano que el pelirrojo se había sonrojado ante sus palabras.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- El más bajo de altura se soltó del agarre, para luego recoger la ropa de Aomine y aventársela en la cara –¡Vistete!¡ Es tarde, debes ir a trabajar!¿¡ En qué demonios estás pensando!?- Salió del cuarto, no sin antes dar un vistazo a Aomine, quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

.

Aomine se dio una ducha, mientras el otro preparaba el desayuno. El desayuno pasó tranquilo, Aomine disfrutaba de la comida que preparaba su ahora esposo… esa palabra, hacía tiempo que la venía diciendo y sin poder evitarlo, recordó cómo pasaron las cosas: Nunca pudo olvidar ese partido, en el que Seirin se enfrentó a Touou, en el que ambos entraron a la zona. El moreno se había fijado en Kagami, en su forma de jugar, en la forma en la que animaba a sus compañeros y no se daba por vencido. Después de aquél Torneo en el que Seirin se alzó con la copa, el moreno buscó a Kagami, para hacerlo pagar por aquella derrota, era obvio que el pelirrojo fuera derrotado en un 1 contra 1, desde ese momento, se frecuentaron para jugar juntos, haciendo de esa, la actividad favorita de ambos.

Una Universidad prestigiada en Basquetbol los había reclutado a ambos, y sin pensarlo, asistieron a esa universidad, donde, de algún modo, se volvieron cada vez más cercanos. Aomine no sabía en qué momento empezó a sentir algo por el otro, sólo sabía que quería estar con él. Sonrió al saber que los sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo desde ese entonces, acrecentaban cada día. Hasta que..

-Daiki! - Escuchó aquélla llamada, enfocándose en aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego –Estás bien? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja

-Claro que estoy bien, porqué lo preguntas? – Tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo a su bebida

-Idiota, te estuve llamando por varios segundos- Kagami lo miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en los ojos de su esposo, sin embargo, el moreno dejó el vaso en la mesa, sonrió y lentamente se le acercó y lo besó tiernamente, un beso que el pelirrojo no podía resistir, al contrario, lo tomó de la ropa y lo atrajo hacia él, convirtiendo el beso en algo apasionado. Una mano de Kagami recorría el cuello del otro, mientras que la otra se posaba en su pecho, sobre la típica ropa de oficial de policía que usaba su esposo, tratando de desabotonar su camisa.

-No… no podemos… - Aomine musitó, tratando de escapar del beso –Voy tarde… si no me apuro… volverán a reñirme – Ésta vez se apartaba del pelirrojo, quién sonrió al escuchar las palabras tan "maduras" de su esposo. –Irás con Kuroko y Kise? – preguntó, acomodándose la camisa, que segundos antes Kagami trataba de desabotonar.

-Sí… hoy es sábado y es mi día libre. Después de todo ellos me invitaron y… he tenido tantas ganas de jugar basquetbol… - Se acercó a Aomine, acomodando su corbata, para luego posar sus ojos en los del otro

-Demonios… porqué soy el único tonto que tiene que trabajar? – Dijo haciendo un puchero, al escuchar los planes de Kagami, los cuales, obviamente, no lo incluían

-Te recompensaré en la noche… - el pelirrojo se acercó al oído de su esposo y le susurró cautivadoramente – Te prometo que será mejor que jugar basquetbol- Después de una pequeña risa, Aomine volvió a besar a Kagami, ésta vez para retirarse al trabajo.

-Tendré que esperar por ello… -Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta –Te amo…- Dijo casi en un susurro, el cual el pelirrojo pudo escuchar perfectamente. Kagami le sonrió y fue a despedirlo a la puerta, mirando cómo el moreno se subía a su motocicleta y se despedía.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Pocas horas después, Kagami salió de la casa, caminaba tranquilamente al encuentro de sus dos amigos, se dirigía a la cancha de basquetbol callejera, esa misma cancha en donde había conocido a su esposo. Al llegar, notó a Kuroko y a Kise esperando, ellos se tomaban de la mano. Hace un par de años que ellos estaban saliendo juntos, así que no se sorprendió por la noticia, después de todo, él estaba en una situación igual con Aomine.

Debía admitir que después de la Winter Cup, se había hecho amigo de aquellos chicos de la "Generación Milagrosa" incluso de Akashi, aunque éste aún seguía dándole miedo después de su primera aparición con aquellas tijeras.

-Kagamicchi! – Kise fue el primero en saludarlo –Es genial que hayas podido venir!

-Hoy es mi día libre, así que no quise quedarme encerrado en casa – Dijo dejando su maleta sobre una banca del lugar

-Kagami-kun, no has perdido tu condición, o si?- El de cabello celeste lo miraba, con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, tratando de hacer conversación

-Pero que tonterías dices, Kuroko? Puedo ganarles a ti y a Kise juntos! – Puso ambas manos sobre su cintura

-Pero que malo eres, Kagamicchi! Somos dos contra uno, tú no puedes ganar- El rubio tomó el balón, mirándolo retadoramente

-Veo que has vivido mucho tiempo con Aomine-kun, suenas igual a él- Se bufó el más pequeño.

-Cállate- Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de comenzar a jugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kagami no jugaba basquetbol, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su tiempo era muy escaso, siempre se la pasaba trabajando al igual que su siempre compañero de juego Aomine, sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente, sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba feliz con su vida, feliz de estar casado, feliz de estar con Aomine Daiki.

.

Kise se estaba esforzando mucho, pensaba en tratar de estar a la altura del nunca olvidado as de Touou, sin embargo, sabía que Kagami y Aomine habían entrenado mucho más cuando dejaron la preparatoria, así que de alguna manera, ellos dos se escaparon de su alcance, pero eso no significaba que no iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo en este partido.

En un movimiento, Kagami saltó para hacer una clavada, pero fue interceptado por Kise, quien le arrebató el balón de la mano, el cual salió botando fuertemente en el piso.

-Buen bloqueo, Kise-kun- Kuroko estaba en su límite, muy a diferencia de los otros dos

-Vaya que has mejorado, Kise – El pelirrojo sonrió al saber que estaba jugando con todo su potencial y aun así Kise no se dejaba vencer.

-También he practicado, aunque ustedes están en un nivel muy diferente.- Dijo caminando hacia el balón que había salido de la cancha y había quedado del otro lado de la calle.

Kagami no dijo nada ante el comentario del rubio, simplemente caminó detrás de él, lentamente, a darle el encuentro. Sin embargo, al momento en el que el rubio cruzaba la calle, un auto dio la vuelta, sin que Kise se percatara de la presencia de ese auto. Lo único que el pelirrojo pudo hacer era correr hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y gritar su nombre, después de eso… su mundo se apagó por un momento.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Aomine-kun… yo… no puedo… lo siento mucho pero… es que… - Kuroko había marcado al celular del moreno, después de lo que había pasado, debía decírselo.

-Oi, Tetsu, cálmate, que demonios está pasando? No puedo entenderte – detonó una mirada de confusión ante las palabras del peliceleste, era muy extraño que éste le hablara de esa forma, puesto que él siempre había sido muy sereno e incluso inexpresivo.

-Daiki… - Aomine escuchó otra voz por el teléfono… era acaso.. Akashi? "_Qué demonios está haciendo Akashi con ellos, se supone que Kagami sólo iba a jugar con Kise y Kuroko_"

-Akashi… - Fue lo único que su boca pudo pronunciar, de alguna forma, todo eso le estaba causando un escalofrío, además de que tuvo un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento.

-Debes venir… Kagami tuvo un accidente, estamos en el Hospital Aiiku, date prisa.

La mente de Aomine quedó en blanco al escuchar lo que Akashi había dicho "_Kagami… en un hospital? Por qué?_" no pudo pensar ni actuar por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó a su asistente llamarlo.

-Aomine-san… está bien? – Ella se veía muy preocupada, pues su jefe parecía petrificado

-Asaka… -Dirigió sus palabras a la joven que se encontraba a un lado de él –Hazte cargo de la jefatura por hoy.. – El moreno se dirigió a la salida, a pesar de las protestas de la chica que no entendía nada.

Aomine llegó en su motocicleta al hospital, aún no sabía cómo le había hecho para conducir en el estado mental en el que se encontraba. Entró rápidamente, y se dirigió a la recepción, en donde encontró un rostro familiar.

-Dai-chan- Momoi tenía los ojos rojos, señas de haber llorado, lo que hacía pensar cosas peores al moreno –Sígueme, te llevaré a donde se encuentra Kagami- la pelirrosa tomó del brazo al otro y caminaron por un corredor muy largo. El moreno vislumbró a Kuroko y a Kise, éste último con lágrimas en los ojos, y se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo de la ropa.

-Qué demonios pasó!? Él estaba con ustedes! Porqué!? – miró el rostro totalmente consternado de Kise.

-Nosotros… -Habló el rubio evitando la mirada del moreno – Estabamos jugando… y… aquél auto… él… me salvó… yo… lo siento..

Con esas simples palabras, Aomine entendió lo que había pasado, no era mucho lo que Kise dijo, sin embargo, podía imaginar la situación.

-Daiki, contrólate, esperemos a que salga el doctor- Akashi señaló la puerta cerrada, en donde Kagami se encontraba – Será mejor que te calles o haré que te saquen…. – Aomine miró al más pequeño, sus palabras eran absolutas, después de todo, no ganaba nada gritándole a Kise, mientras recibía miradas de Kuroko.

Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos cuando el doctor salió de la habitación –Está bien, ha recuperado la conciencia – Todos suspiraron aliviados –Pueden pasar a verlo – Fue lo último que dijo el doctor, antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que los demás entraran.

Kagami yacía en aquella cama, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y un yeso en el brazo izquierdo. Kise fue el primero en aproximarse, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo –Perdóname Kagamicchi! – No paraba de disculparse a lo que Kagami sólo lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Demonios… Taiga… - Aomine detonó frustración e impotencia al ver a su esposo de ese modo, no pudo soportar y se acercó a abrazarlo. Sin embargo, recibió una respuesta de molestia del otro, quien lo apartó de él, ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Aomine no pudo articular palabra ante esa acción.

-Hey no puedes tocarme así… - Kagami detonó un poco de frustración en sus palabras. Momoi, Kise, Kuroko y Akashi lo miraron sorprendido, porqué el pelirrojo se portaba de esa forma?

-Pasa algo… Kagami-kun? –Kuroko fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado, refiriéndose al abrazo de Aomine.

-Él no puede tocarme así! – Señaló al moreno –Ni siquiera lo conozco… - Todos dejaron escapar un sonido de sorpresa –Quién demonios eres?

Aomine sintió que algo en su pecho se rompió… supo al ver esos ojos rojos que él no estaba jugando… por qué de repente… él no lo recordaba?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Debo decir que esta historia se me ocurrió un día cuando dibujaba XD pero no pensé que las ideas me vinieran de par en par... _  
><em>Gracias por leer! Espero les agrade el primer capítulo.<em>


	2. No te dejaré ir

.

Dejo el segundo capítulo del fic... Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído el primer capi y a los que me han dejado reviews :D  
>Espero que éste capítulo les agrade...<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**..::Capítulo 2: No te dejaré ir::..**_

.

.

.

Aomine no podía articular ninguna palabra a la última pregunta de Kagami "Quién demonios eres?". Con un rostro de horror miró fugazmente a Kuroko y a Kise, como suplicando por alguna respuesta, sin embargo, ellos estaban igual de perdidos que el moreno. Momoi miró al doctor, que se encontraba junto a la puerta, justo detrás de todos.

.

-Doctor, qué está pasando? Porqué Kagamin no recuerda a Dai-chan? – Hablaba muy consternada, mirando al hombre de bata blanca, que rápidamente se acercó al pelirrojo para hacerle un rápido chequeo

.

-Kagami, quiero que mires a todos los presentes en éste cuarto – Habló el doctor, esperando la respuesta del otro, quien asintió a la petición –Dime… conoces a todos ellos?

.

Aomine bajó el rostro, no quería escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, no quería saberse olvidado por su esposo. Kagami miró a los presentes, luego volvió a enfocar su vista en la del doctor que estaba sentado junto a él

.

-No… - Dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante todas las miradas de sus amigos –No conozco a ese tipo – Señaló a Aomine, mientras éste cerraba los ojos suspirando resignado. Los demás miraron al moreno, había dolor en cada una de sus miradas, miraron cómo el peliazul cerraba los puños con fuerza al sentir su impotencia.

.

-Temo que voy a pedirles que salgan del cuarto, saldré a darles el diagnóstico de Kagami en unos momentos – El doctor les pidió amablemente, a lo que los demás asintieron y lentamente salieron de ese cuarto, que se había tornado en un ambiente pesado.

.

-Demonios… - El moreno cerró fuerte el puño y golpeó una de las paredes que se encontraba frente a él, sabía que había sido un accidente y esa no era una razón para gritarle a Kise, sin embargo quería hacerlo, quería decirle que todo había sido su culpa, que esto había pasado por un descuido de él, sin embargo… trató de callar a aquellas voces que no dejaban de rondar por su mente. No tenía caso pelear ahora con su ex compañero de equipo.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes dijeron algo, estaban estupefactos por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, sólo quedaba esperar al doctor y saber si se podía hacer algo por Kagami. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando el hombre de bata blanca salió del cuarto, esperando a que los demás centraran su vista en él para empezar a hablar

.

-Temo que Kagami tiene pérdida parcial de memoria – Los demás miraron atentos al hombre –Él probablemente no recuerde a personas o hechos pasados en su vida. Su pérdida de memoria puede presentarse por un corto tiempo, y luego resolverse, o por el contrario… - Hizo una pausa, mirando específicamente a Aomine – Puede no desaparecer, e incluso empeorar con el paso del tiempo.

.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer para ver recuperado a Kagamicchi? –Kise preguntó, su preocupación acrecentaba con cada palabra del doctor.

.

-Bueno, en casos como éste es recomendable llevarlo a lugares que él frecuentaba, o hacer actividades que a él le gustaba hacer – Nuevamente miró a Aomine –Si eres su pareja, y no te recuerda, lo más sano para Kagami será no saber que tiene una relación contigo, eso le traería problemas emocionales.

.

Aomine soltó una risa sarcástica, después de escuchar las palabras del doctor. Aquella risa eran meras señas de que no podría manejar aquella situación.

-Usted está de broma, verdad? – Lo miró como si él tuviera la culpa –Él no es mi pareja, él es mi esposo… usted cree que voy a fingir que entre él y yo no hay nada!? –De alguna manera, el moreno tenía razón, eso mismo es lo que pensaron los demás presentes, era algo ilógico pensar que Kagami no tenía que saber que se había casado con Aomine hace dos años.

.

-Es la mejor opción que veo por el momento – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las bocinas que se encontraban en todo el hospital, llamándolo para que acudiera a revisar a otro paciente – Por hoy, Kagami no tendrá ninguna visita, lo mantendré en observación, y es muy probable que mañana sea dado de alta.

.

Después de disculparse, el doctor caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, a atender el llamado de hace unos momentos. Los demás permanecían en silencio, hasta que una suave voz rompió el silencio

-Aomine-kun… deberíamos irnos, Kagami está bien, después de todo. – el peliceleste posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su antigua luz –Mañana lo darán de alta… estaremos presentes aquí.

.

El moreno no dijo una palabra, simplemente camino pocos pasos y se sentó en una banca que estaba a escasos metros del cuarto donde Kagami se encontraba, con esa acción les daba a entender a sus amigos que no se iría de allí, a lo que los demás entendieron, y le hicieron compañía por un rato, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y ellos se fueron yendo, uno por uno, hasta que Aomine se quedó solo, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué hacer.

.

No sabía cuántas horas había estado sentado en ese lugar, y tampoco le importaba saberlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz gruesa – Toma- Frente a él estaba aquél tipo de cabellos verdes inconfundibles y esos lentes comunes, que le estiraba la mano, ofreciéndole un café. El recién llegado tomó asiento junto a Aomine, mientras sorbía también un café.

-Deberías ir a casa… son casi las 9 de la noche – El peliverde sonaba serio, como siempre.

.

Aomine empezaba a pensar que tal vez su amigo tenía razón, después de todo, no había comido desde el mediodía, y el café que ahora estaba degustando no era suficiente para saciar su hambre. Ni Midorima ni Aomine dijeron nada, permanecieron sentados allí un rato, el moreno sabía que su compañero no debía decir nada, después de todo, no era una persona de muchas palabras, y de algún modo, su simple presencia lo reconfortó.

-Tal vez tengas razón…. Debo ir a casa – Dijo finalmente Aomine, a las últimas palabras de Midorima.

-A Kagami no le gustaría verte en éste estado… - Fue lo único que pronunció el peliverde, levantándose de su asiento, para mirar por último a su amigo y caminar hacia la salida. Aomine mostró una media sonrisa, levantándose también de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, donde vió su moto estacionada, pensando en ir a casa y comer algo que pudiera encontrar en el refrigerador.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Aomine caminaba por la calle, unos metros más y llegaría al hospital donde Kagami se encontraba, debía admitir que había sido una de las peores noches de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el doctor le había dicho, 'fingir que no había nada entre ellos' era como una sentencia de muerte para su corazón. Además de que estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir junto a Kagami, su calor y esos brazos sobre su cuerpo hacían que descansara mucho mejor. Podía decir que durante toda la noche solo pudo dormir escasas 2 horas, pero hoy darían de alta al pelirrojo, así que de alguna forma, eso lo reconfortaba. Pensó también que sería una mejor idea si caminaba hasta el hospital, el cual no estaba muy lejos de su casa, y sería una mala idea regresar a casa con Kagami en aquella motocicleta.

.

Por fin llegó al hospital y atravesó aquella gran puerta de la entrada, caminó hacia el cuarto de Kagami y al entrar se encontró con Kise y Kuroko, quienes bromeaban muy a gusto con el pelirrojo, quien lo miró, recordando que ayer estuvo también al pendiente de él. Kagami pensó que sería muy descortés ignorarlo, incluso si no lo conocía.

-Y… tú quién eres?- Kagami le habló al moreno, en un tono suave. El peliazul suspiró, se había estado preparando mentalmente para cuando su esposo le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. El rubio y su pareja miraron al moreno, esperando que recordara lo que el doctor había dicho.

.

-Soy Aomine Daiki, tu… eh… ah…

-Compañero de casa- interrumpió Kuroko, al escuchar la vaga respuesta del peliazul, quien no sabía exactamente qué contestar – Kagami, tu compartes casa con Aomine-kun- Kagami frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su 'sombra' y no tardó en contestar.

-Siempre preferí vivir solo a tener que compartir mi casa…- el pelirrojo detonó un poco de rudeza en sus palabras, mientras fijaba su mirada en la de Aomine, de alguna forma, ese tipo no le agradaba mucho.

-Kagamicchi, es que… tú no encontrabas un departamento decente, así que Aominecchi te ofreció su casa, y tu aceptaste, verdad Kurokocchi? – Mintió el rubio sin ninguna otra idea que pudiera sonar convincente

-Así es – mencionó el peliceleste sin ninguna emoción, como siempre.

-¿¡Qué!?- Aomine alzó la voz en asombro ante tanta tontería que sus amigos estaban diciendo. Kagami estaba consciente de que el accidente que sufrió le había dejado algunas secuelas, y una de ellas fue la pérdida de memoria en algunas cosas de su vida, sin embargo quería descubrir cuáles eran esas cosas que había olvidado.

-Bien… - No dijo nada más, no estaba convencido del todo, así que iba a dejar que todo eso transcurriera a su ritmo, pensó que tal vez había algo bueno en ese tal Aomine Daiki que hizo que vivieran en la misma casa. Pronto escuchó un par de voces más en el cuarto, el pelirrojo los reconocí a primera vista, Akashi y Momoi habían llegado juntos, la chica se abalanzó hacia Kagami y lo abrazó suavemente, mientras Akashi permanecía al lado de Aomine.

.

Prontamente el doctor también se presentó, confirmando que Kagami podía irse cuando quisiera, pues oficialmente estaba dado de alta, también le dio algunos consejos básicos sobre el cuidado de sus pocas heridas que no sanaban del todo. Ahora… estaba el siguiente pequeño problema en la lista…

.

-Y bien, lo más sano sería que Kagami-kun viniera a mi casa, puesto que tú trabajas todo el día, Aomine-kun – Kagami aún tenía el yeso en su brazo izquierdo, y tenía que ser supervisado por alguien. Kuroko vivía solo con su mamá, quien solía estar todo el día en casa, además de que ella conocía perfectamente a Kagami al ser uno de los mejores amigos del peliceleste. En ese aspecto no había ningún problema.

-Es cierto, entre Kurokocchi y yo podemos cuidar muy bien de Kagamicchi! – Kise sonaba emocionado. El pelirrojo no decía ninguna palabra, simplemente los miraba con un poco de consternación, esto estaba saliéndose de control.

-En realidad… estaría mejor conmigo – Akashi dio su punto de vista –Me es muy fácil poner dos o tres personas a su cargo, estaría más cómodo en mi casa, con todas las personas que se necesiten para sus cuidados- Todos miraron a Akashi, no era de sorprenderse, el ex capitán de la Generación Milagrosa en algún momento había detonado su interés amoroso en Kagami Taiga, cosa que a Aomine en realidad le molestaba.

-No es necesaria la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes – Aomine estaba celoso, no lo podía ocultar, no iba a dejar a Kagami con ninguno de ellos – Pediré unas vacaciones, así podré cuidar de él – Tomaba del brazo al pelirrojo, en un toque suave, ayudándolo a levantarse –Nos vamos, Kagami – al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de pensar, caminó detrás de Aomine, mientras giraba el rostro para ver que sus amigos se despedían de él, haciéndole hincapié en 'estaremos aquí en lo que se te ofrezca'. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kagami bajaba de un taxi, escuchando las palabras del moreno

.

-Hemos llegado a casa- Caminaron un par de pasos hasta llegar a la entrada, Kagami pudo observar la casa frente a él, no dejó la oportunidad de sonreír al verla. Aomine giró la llave y la puerta se abrió, el peliazul dejó entrar a Kagami, quien observó el interior de la casa… era grande, los muebles no eran tan llamativos, la cocina era como un sueño hecho realidad, un lugar donde él podía cocinar cuantas cosas quisiera.

Aomine miró a su esposo, parecía un niño en una dulcería, sabía de antemano que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente a gusto con esa casa, después de todo, era la casa que Kagami siempre había soñado, además de que el moreno complacía cada capricho del otro en cuanto a muebles o cosas de cocina se refería.

Kagami no podía dejar de ocultar su emoción al ver esa casa, sin embargo… había un pequeño problema… y era precisamente la presencia de Aomine allí. El pelirrojo se sentía sumamente incómodo al estar con el otro. Realmente no quería vivir con él, aún si esa era la casa que toda su vida soñó. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando Aomine se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo, para luego posar sus labios en los del otro. El peliazul sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Kagami se apartó rápidamente, empujando al otro.

.

-Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido!? Acaso haces eso siempre que estoy aquí? Soy sólo tu maldito compañero de casa, no tu juguete sexual! – Kagami gritó enojado, esperando una respuesta, pero en lugar de ésta, el peliazul suspiró resignado, sabiendo que había hecho mal al besar al otro. El más bajo de altura estaba encantado con la casa, sin embargo, prefería totalmente su departamento, lo cual lo hizo pensar y decir rápidamente –Mi departamento… Qué le pasó a mi departamento? Ese lugar que mi padre me dejó?- Miró a Aomine, esperando que él supiera la respuesta, el peliazul no pensó sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Lo vendiste… querías una nueva casa en la que iniciáramos bien nuestro matri….- las palabras murieron en su boca al recordar lo que el doctor le había dicho antes.

-Yo… no pude venderlo, no pude hacer eso! – su voz sonaba un poco dolida a la confesión de Aomine – Fue mi idea? O también fue tuya como todo lo que has venido haciendo?

-A qué te refieres? – Aomine enarcó una ceja al escuchar la última pregunta de Kagami.

-No te hagas el idiota! Has venido haciendo las cosas a tu manera! Kise, Kuroko y Akashi me ofrecieron su hospitalidad… - Sonaba muy molesto, más que molesto, necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien – Y a ti no te importó lo que yo tuviera que decir, o lo que yo quisiera! Crees que por ser mi compañero de casa tienes derecho a decidir por mi!?

.

Aomine permaneció en silencio, lo que había dicho su esposo era cierto, se suponía que por el momento iban a ser simples 'compañeros', se suponía que Kagami no se debía de enterar sobre su matrimonio, de alguna forma, por el bien del pelirrojo, él no tenía derecho a decidir en su vida.

.

-Es cierto – suspiró resignado, temiendo sus siguientes palabras –Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

El pelirrojo miró con asombro al otro, gritarle no había sido la mejor opción, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ahora más que antes, estaba totalmente inconforme viviendo en la misma casa que el peliazul. Se sentía muy incómodo, incluso, estar a escasos metros de él.

-Yo… – no había mucho que pensar, él ya había tomado su decisión –Quiero tomar la oferta de Kuroko… quiero irme a vivir con él.

-Qué?- sonó casi en un murmullo al escuchar la petición de su esposo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Espero que les haya agradado, y nuevamente hago la mención de que ésta misma historia la tengo en Amor Yaoi más avanzada :D por si quieren echarle un ojo y no esperar por el siguiente capítulo XD  
>Gracias!<p> 


	3. ¿Es momento de llorar?

Bueno, dejo el tercer capítulo :) Espero que les agrade.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**..::Capítulo 3: ¿Es momento de llorar?::..**_

.

.

.

Aomine no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar a la petición de su esposo, pensó que no era bueno para su salud forzar sus memorias, ni mucho menos tener que retenerlo a la fuerza, después de todo, sabía que Kagami se iría, aun así el moreno no lo quisiera. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando cómo el pelirrojo se dirigía al cuarto a buscar sus pertenencias.

.

-¿Éste es… mi cuarto? – Kagami abrió la puerta de la recámara, notando que la cama era bastante grande para una persona, y muchas de las pertenencias de Aomine yacían en todo el cuarto. El moreno giró el rostro, pensando qué decirle al pensar que ese cuarto no era muy 'normal' para alguien que dormía solo. Se resignó al tratar de pensar en algo coherente, no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, sólo sabía que se sentía dolido por toda esa situación, así que hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su esposo. Kagami frunció el ceño al no tener respuesta, sin embargo, no quiso darle importancia, sabía que sus memorias eran un caos, así que no quiso indagar en algo que tal vez, lo pondría de un mal humor.

.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

La noche lentamente caía, Kuroko y Kise se encontraban abrazados, sentados en un sillón de la estancia, miraban una película por la televisión, suspiraban al tener que despedirse pronto de su fin de semana, pues al día siguiente irían a trabajar. Kuroko trabajaba como maestro en una escuela primaria, y Kise se dedicaba de lleno a su trabajo como modelo. Habían platicado mucho acerca de irse a vivir los dos a un nuevo departamento, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había llegado a una conclusión acerca de ese tema.

.

-Prepararé un poco de té… ¿te apetece, amor? – Preguntaba el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie, dejaba un fugaz beso en los labios de su pareja y esperaba su respuesta.

-Sí, claro… gracias – Fue la respuesta que le dio al rubio, cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, ninguno de los dos esperaba visitas, así que fue un poco raro para él escuchar aquél sonido –Atenderé la puerta, Kise-kun- Se levantó del sillón, en el momento en el que desde la cocina se escuchaba un 'está bien' de parte del rubio.

.

Kuroko abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando mostrar a sus dos amigos frente a ella. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a Kagami y a Aomine, con dos maletas en sus manos.

-Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun… es una sorpresa- Fue lo único que dijo el peliceleste.

-Kuroko…¿Aún está en pie la invitación que me diste de quedarme en tu casa? – el pelirrojo miraba fijamente los ojos del más pequeño, a sabiendas que de que no se negaría.

-Claro, eres bienvenido, Kagami-kun – el peliceleste se hizo a un lado, mostrándole al otro, con un ademán, que podía entrar y ponerse cómodo. Kagami miró fugazmente a Aomine, tomó sus maletas y se adentró en la casa de su amigo. Kuroko aún no entendía qué estaba pasando, estaba totalmente confundido, miró a Aomine, preguntándole con la mirada, pero al no obtener respuesta, tuvo que ir al grano.

-¿Qué está pasando, Aomine-kun?- Su voz ésta vez no era inexpresiva, el moreno pudo notar la preocupación de su amigo en aquella voz.

-Sólo… cuídalo bien- El moreno dio media vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar, dejando aún más consternado a Kuroko, quien pudo notar en las facciones de su antigua luz el dolor que todo ese asunto le estaba causando. Sabía que aunque él hablara con Aomine, éste no le diría nada, al menos no por el momento, así que decidió dejar que él mismo ordenara sus ideas. Cerró la puerta y entró a la casa. Notando a un Kise que abrazaba a Kagami, sin poder disimular su alegría.

.

-¿Todo está bien, Kagami-kun? – Preguntó el más bajo de altura, esperando la explicación por parte de su amigo.

-Sí- el pelirrojo contestó rápidamente, con una respuesta muy vaga a la pregunta de su 'sombra', sin embargo pensó, que si iba a vivir momentáneamente en la casa de Kuroko, debía saber por qué había tomado esa decisión – No quiero vivir con ese tipo – se cruzaba de brazos, enfocando su vista en el televisor que estaba prendido. Kuroko y Kise se miraron, pensaron que no era el momento de apresurar las cosas y hacerle un mar de preguntas al pelirrojo, dejarían tomar a Kagami sus propias decisiones.

-Te mostraré tu habitación, Kagami-kun- Kuroko caminó por el pasillo, con Kagami detrás de él y Kise ayudándole con las maletas

-Kagamicchi, no dudes en pedir lo que necesites – el rubio los seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Aomine llegó a su casa, y lentamente entró, se detuvo frente a esa puerta que acababa de cerrar, desde donde estaba podía vislumbrar el interior del cuarto que compartía con Kagami, ese cuarto que había quedado casi vacío sin las cosas de su esposo en él. Cerró los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, golpeó el muro tan fuerte que ni siquiera notó que de sus nudillos empezaba a salir poca sangre. Se acercó al estante que se hallaba a escasos metros de él, sobre ese estante había varios objetos decorativos y un jarrón con flores marchitándose, esas flores que el moreno le había llevado a Kagami dos días antes. Apretó los dientes, y de un solo golpe tiró todo lo que se hallaba en ese estante, sólo pudo escuchar el horrible sonido de esas cosas rompiéndose, se acercó a otro estante, en donde se hallaban un par de fotografías de Kagami, en esas fotografías aparecía todo el equipo de Seirin cuando el pelirrojo jugaba en la preparatoria, de igual manera el moreno tiró esas fotos, mirando cómo los marcos se rompían. Frente a él se encontraba un espejo colgado en la pared, el cual de un golpe también lo rompió, así, finalmente lastimándose las dos manos. Por fin entró a su habitación, aquella habitación que compartía con su esposo y que ahora le parecía un lugar lúgubre, siguió tirando y rompiendo todo a su paso: cuadros, fotografías, artículos decorativos… sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo… había roto y tirado muchas fotos, pero aún faltaba la foto que más le gustaba a Kagami, esa foto en la que los dos aparecían de blanco, justo saliendo de la iglesia, el día de su boda. -Se… la llevó... – dijo casi en un suspiro, tratando de buscar con la mirada si no la había roto momentos atrás, sin embargo, para su desconcierto, la foto no se encontraba en ese lugar.

.

Por fin, aunque momentáneamente, había calmado su ira, su impotencia y su dolor, cuando de repente escuchó el timbre sonar. Chasqueó la lengua, no le importaba quién fuera, no tenía los ánimos de recibir ni hablar con nadie, así que hizo caso omiso al sonido, pero no dejó de sonar, al contrario, con cada segundo que permanecía ahí parado el timbre sonaba cada vez más, era un sonido simplemente molesto y no tuvo otra opción que ir a abrir esa maldita puerta.

.

-¡Qué carajos! – Gritó al momento que abría la puerta, para encontrarse a ese tipo de cabello negro que no soportaba ver ni en pintura: Himuro, el hermano de Kagami, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos al ser recibido por el tipo que se había casado con el pelirrojo.

-Vine a ver a Taiga… - Sólo dijo eso y sin pensarlo sus ojos se posaron en el interior de la casa, que estaba totalmente hecha un lío, tantas cosas tiradas, muchas cosas rotas y la pared dañada-¡ Qué demonios pasó aquí, donde le hayas hecho algo a Taiga, te las verás conmigo! – El pelinegro habló, gritándole al moreno al ver el desastre en su casa, ahora temía por el bienestar de su hermano. Himuro se había enterado por Murasakibara que Kagami había sufrido un accidente, y aunque vivía a hora y media de ahí, eso no fue impedimento para que el pelinegro fuera a ver a su hermano.

-Taiga no está aquí.- El peliazul estaba agotando su paciencia con aquél tipo

-¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que verlo!- Himuro detonaba preocupación ante la respuesta del moreno.

-Averígualo tú mismo- Aomine cerró tan rápido la puerta que a Himuro no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, sin embargo, el pelinegro no se fue, golpeaba la puerta y pronunciaba el nombre del peliazul para tratar de obtener una respuesta. Aomine se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, tratando de olvidarse de todo.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

La noche había pasado muy rápido, Kagami y Kise caminaban juntos hacia el trabajo del pelirrojo, quien era chef en un restaurante. Ese restaurante no era de 5 estrellas, sin embargo, gracias a los platillos de Kagami poco a poco fue haciéndose importante en la zona.

Kuroko no había podido acompañarlos, puesto que su trabajo como maestro requería de su presencia, y Kise no tenía ningún problema, pues su trabajo era muy flexible.

Pronto llegaron al restaurante y buscaron al jefe del pelirrojo, quien los atendió, no pudo sorprenderse al ver a su mejor chef con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo.

.

-¡Kagami! ¿Por Dios, qué te pasó? – El jefe habló, acercándose al pelirrojo, con mucha preocupación.

.

Kagami miró a Kise, habían ido a ese lugar para hablar con el jefe, explicarle lo que había pasado y el por qué el pelirrojo no podía presentarse a trabajar por el momento. El jefe escuchó cada una de las palabras de ambos. No estaba muy feliz, puesto que Kagami era el mejor chef de su cocina, además de que no podía negar de que gracias a él, su restaurante era uno de los mejores en la zona. Pero después de todo, era por el bien de su empleado, así que optó por dejarlo descansar hasta que su brazo estuviera curado totalmente.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de Kagami, Aomine se había refugiado totalmente en el trabajo, llegaba temprano y se iba tarde, no quería pasar todo su tiempo en casa, rodeado de cosas que le recordaban a su esposo. Aomine era jefe de la estación de policía de su localidad, así que siempre había trabajo, su vida se resumía a trabajar y dormir. Todos en aquella estación de policía empezaban a preocuparse por él y notaron un cambio drástico en su comportamiento. Siempre llegaba con alguna bebida energética en la mano, y sus ojos detonaban sus ojeras, signos de no poder descansar bien durante la noche. También su estado de ánimo había cambiado: pasó de ser alguien alegre y sarcástico a alguien frío y descuidado. El poco tiempo que se hacía, llamaba a casa de Kuroko, preguntando por su esposo, y recibía las quejas del peliceleste, preguntándole cuándo se iba a dignar a ver al pelirrojo, sin embargo, había decidido darse un tiempo de todo ello. Había decidido tratar de superar la situación, aún no estaba listo para ver a Kagami.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dos semanas pasaron. En ese lapso de tiempo, Aomine recibía llamadas de Kise y Kuroko, o de Momoi y Akashi, incluso de Takao, preguntándole al moreno cuándo iría a ver a su esposo, habían pasado dos semanas y el peliazul no había visto a Kagami, todos sus amigos sabían que no era algo tan fácil de superar, sin embargo, aun así le pedían a ir a encontrar al pelirrojo, y entablar una conversación con él. Le pedían que no se desapareciera.

.

Kagami, sin embargo, llevaba una vida tranquila, aún seguía al cuidado de Kise y Kuroko, aunque a menudo salía a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa de su amigo. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, saliendo a pasear, o simplemente mirando algunos programas en televisión, su vida se había tornado un tanto sedentaria, y eso no le agradaba nada.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Tres semanas pasaron, Aomine poco a poco fue superando la situación, después de todo, su trabajo le había ayudado bastante para olvidarse la mayor parte del tiempo de sus problemas. Tenía el celular apagado la mayor parte del tiempo, empezaba a molestarle aquellas llamadas que seguía recibiendo de sus amigos, por más que el peliazul intentara explicarles, ellos no entendían razones de sus actos. Y aun así…debía que admitir que estaba muriendo por ver a su esposo, debía admitir que quería escuchar su voz y mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba. Tan absorto de esos pensamientos estaba, cuando su asistente le gritó, por fin captando su atención.

.

-¡Aomine-san! Lo he estado llamando por varios segundos – Dijo con cara de molestia

-Asaka… - Contestó en tono de disculpa –¿Qué sucede? – dirigió su mirada hacia los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

-Tiene una llamada… un chico llamado Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Quiere que le diga algo?-

El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para mirar a su asistente. "Kuroko no se da por vencido" pensó de repente, sin embargo, para él fue extraño que el peliceleste le hablara a su trabajo, porque debía de ser algo importante para interrumpir su trabajo, "¿Algo le habrá pasado a Taiga?", trató de no pensar en cosas extrañas. –Asaka, atenderé la llamada- La chica le pasó el teléfono, y sintió esa necesidad de no contestarlo, sin embargo, debía hacerlo – ¿Tetsu?- Su voz finalmente se oyó por aquél teléfono

-Aomine-kun, lamento interrumpirte – el peliceleste se escuchaba tranquilo, y el moreno suspiró en alivio – Necesito hablar contigo. Encontrémonos en Maji Burguer, te espero allí a las 8 de la noche.

.

Kuroko no le dio tiempo a Aomine de declinar la invitación. "¿En qué demonios está pensando?". Se preguntaba el moreno, esa invitación había sido algo extraño para él, y por un momento pensó en no ir, sin embargo, sabía que el peliceleste iba a hablarle sobre su esposo, así que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia Maji Burguer, otro lugar que le traía recuerdos, y no pudo evitar detonar una mirada de frustración. Al entrar al establecimiento, pudo reconocer, sin mucho esfuerzo, a su amigo, y pesadamente caminó hacia él

.

-Aomine-kun, llegas tarde – Kuroko lo miró, para luego hacer un ademán, pidiéndole al peliazul que tomar asiento.

-¿Tetsu, que demonios quieres? – Le hizo caso a su amigo y tomó asiento frente a él. El peliceleste suspiró, en realidad no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar, después de unos minutos, su mente se aclaró.

-Quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué has dejado solo a Kagami-kun? – Su mirada era fría, el moreno no pudo contestar rápidamente, podría saber que Kuroko no entendería sus razones.

-¡No lo he dejado solo! Es que… -Cerró los ojos por unos segundos – No estoy preparado para verlo.-

El peliceleste permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, podía entender a qué se refería su amigo –Entiendo que esto es muy difícil y doloroso para ti – dio un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla que minutos atrás había pedido – Pero también debes entender que entre más te alejes, menos podrá recordarte Kagami-kun.

Aomine bajó la mirada, lo que decía su antigua 'sombra' era cierto, sus pensamientos se hicieron un caos dentro de su mente, y no pudo decir nada más.

-Sabes… no eres el único a quien Kagami-kun ha olvidado – Kuroko sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno, mirándolo fijamente –Hace tres semanas Himuro-kun apareció en mi casa, para hablar con Kagami-kun, pero él no lo reconocío, debiste ver el rostro de Himuro-kun, fue igual al tuyo.-

-Ese emo? – Decía un poco sorprendido por esa confesión, pensó que eso debió suceder cuando Aomine prácticamente lo corrió de su casa.

-No es lo único… - Kuroko fijó su vista en las personas que caminaban por la acera –Kagami-kun olvidó gran parte de esos años en preparatoria. Él no puede recordar a los senpais, no puede recordar que estuvo en el equipo de basquetbol – Kuroko hablaba, sin embargo Aomine notó que la voz del peliceleste estaba cambiando, se escuchaba como si en cualquier momento el más pequeño fuera a desmoronarse – Él no recuerda lo que pasamos en el torneo de invierno, no recuerda a esos equipos que enfrentamos… - cerró los ojos – No recuerda que ganamos la Winter Cup después de enfrentar a Rakuzan- abrió sus ojos y su mirada era de dolor – Él no recuerda una de las cosas que ha traído tanta satisfacción a su vida, no recuerda ese logro que felizmente presumía-

.

Aomine cerró sus puños al escuchar todas las palabras de su amigo, era frustrante saber que Kagami había olvidado algo tan importante como ese acontecimiento en su vida de preparatoria. Kuroko entendía ese sentimiento, por eso había querido hablar sobre de ello con Aomine

-Te pido por favor… no lo dejes olvidado… - El moreno miró al más bajo levantarse de su asiento, y lentamente caminar hacia la salida. Nunca había visto al peliceleste preocuparse tanto, aunque la situación no era para menos. Después de unos minutos él también se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, caminó lentamente, con los pensamientos nuevamente rondando su cabeza.

.

No sabía a dónde caminaba, sólo sabía que sus pies lo dirigían hacia 'ningún lugar', cuando levantó la mirada vislumbró aquella melena roja que podría distinguir donde sea. Kagami caminaba hacia él, y Aomine sintió su corazón latir… justo como cuando se le declaró al pelirrojo. No entendía esa sensación, el dolor se había ido, sus pensamientos habían desaparecido, y sólo se enfocó en la figura que se acercaba a él. Kagami no pasó de largo… se detuvo a menos de un metro del peliazul, llevaba una bolsa de supermercado en la mano, y miró a Aomine, sin saber qué decir.

.

-¿Vas a casa? – Fue lo que el peliazul dijo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida en lugar de decirle algo más.

-Sólo salí a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa de Kuroko – El pelirrojo sintió que sus manos sudaban con demasía, y no pudo explicarse por qué –No te he visto en éste tiempo – La mirada de Kagami se enfocaba en algún lugar de la acera de enfrente

-Lo siento… he tenido mucho trabajo- el peliazul no pudo evitar mentirle a su esposo. Sus ojos recorrieron el yeso en el brazo del pelirrojo, y de repente, algo dentro de él acrecentó al ver que en su dedo anular aún llevaba el anillo de matrimonio. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal visión.

-Ya veo… - Kagami ignoró aquella sonrisa – Mañana me quitarán el yeso, mi brazo por fin podrá ser libre – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro también.

.

Aomine iba a contestar a aquél comentario, cuando el celular del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar, dejó la bolsa en el piso y atendió el llamado

-¿Kise? – Kagami contestaba a aquél que le había llamado

-¿!Kagamicchi!? ¿Dónde estás? ¡No debes irte así sin avisar!

-Lo siento… iré en seguida.- Fue lo último que le dijo al rubio para luego, tomar la bolsa nuevamente entre sus manos – Nos veremos después - Kagami pronunció finalmente, despidiéndose del peliazul, a lo que éste asintió con la cabeza, sin tener idea de qué hacer en ese momento..

.

Se reprochó mil veces por dejar ir así al pelirrojo después de tres semanas de no haberlo visto, se estaba portando como un niño de 14 años y eso sonaba estúpido. "Demonios" pensó y siguió su camino sin siquiera saber qué hacer, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron. Sintió algo húmero en su mejilla, llevó su mano hacia ese lugar y notó que de sus ojos salían lágrimas… aquellas lágrimas que hasta ahora había contenido salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, lo único que sabía es que ya no podía aguantar todos esos sentimientos que dejaba emanar. Amaba a su esposo, lo amaba con locura, y esa locura lo hacía hacerse a un lado, dejar que Kagami tomara sus decisiones, y una de ellas, había sido no ver al moreno, evitar cualquier contacto con él, y Aomine, inconscientemente había entendido esa decisión, hasta ese momento.

.

-No sabía que podías llorar-

El moreno escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una sarcástica voz, limpió sus ojos y vio de reojo esos lentes que reflejaban la luz

-¡Shin-chan! ¡No digas eso! – Decía el chico pelinegro que acompañaba al otro

-Eso no les importa en lo más mínimo- Aomine encaraba a ambos chicos que se encontraban frente de él – Midorima, qué rayos haces aquí, tú vives a 40 minutos de aquí. – No pudo evitar decir en curiosidad

-Bueno, Shin-chan y yo nos reunimos con Akashi y los demás en la casa de Kuro-

-Eres muy ruidoso, Takao- Las palabras de Takao fueron interrumpidas por el peliverde. Aomine sabía que ellos dos habían estado en estas tres semanas al pendiente de Kagami también, se sintió mal por ser el único al que Kagami había hecho a un lado.

.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- El moreno preguntó, apretando los puños. Midorima y Takao lo miraron interrogantes a la pregunta – ¿Qué debo hacer si él no me ama? ¿Que hago si él no me quiere en su vida? ¡Sólo estoy cumpliendo otro de sus caprichos! Él no quiere verme y yo sólo me hice a un lado…

.

Ambos chicos miraron al peliazul temblar de impotencia, ninguno de ellos recordaba que Aomine tuviera algún arranque de sinceridad anteriormente. Para haber dicho algo así, enfrente de ellos dos… es porque tal vez, había tocado fondo. Takao miró a Midorima con una ligera sonrisa. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero prefirió que su acompañante peliverde lo dijera.

.

-¿Esa es una pregunta directa? – Midorima dijo serio, acomodándose sus anteojos –Porque si es una pregunta directa, puedo contestar rápidamente lo que tú has estado preguntándote por tres largas semanas- El peliverde quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras su amigo enfocaba su vista en él, rogando con la mirada que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, y el otro siguió hablando: - En éste punto, sólo puedes hacer dos cosas… puedes permanecer llorando patéticamente y lamentándote como hasta ahora… - respiró hondo – O puedes correr hacia él, a enamorarlo de nuevo.

.

Aomine abrió los ojos en sorpresa… "enamorarlo de nuevo". Hasta ahora su mente estaba hecha un caos, que ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad… -¿Enamorarlo?- Pronunció en un susurro

-Así es...- Midorima permanecía frente a él – Piénsalo, Aomine, si Kagami Taiga se enamoró de ti, fue por algo… algo que vio en ti y que los demás no poseen.- Aomine bajó la mirada, lo que decía su amigo era verdad, tenía razón –Ahora puedes dejar de dar lástima – Dijo por último el peliverde, quien con su último comentario, arrancó una pequeña risa de los labios de Takao.

-Y deberás apresurarte, antes de que Akashi tome tu lugar- Takao dijo con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Midorima para perderse a los ojos de Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ese es el tercer capi, agradezco a las personitas que me han dejado sus reviews y a los que siguen la historia!<p>

.

.

.


	4. Enamorándote de nuevo

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído la historia y a las personas que me dejan reviews, sus críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas!

Dejo el capítulo 4, espero les agrade!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 4: Enamorándote de nuevo**

.

"_Enamorarlo de nuevo_" es lo único en lo que pensaba Aomine Daiki, no sabía cómo lo haría exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr: enamorar nuevamente a Kagami Taiga.

Se había levantado temprano, había ido a la estación de policía y había hablado largamente con su jefe, le había comentado su situación y había pedido unas vacaciones, a lo que su jefe no pudo negarse. Ésta vez le dedicaría a su esposo todo su tiempo.

.

Sabía, por medio de mensajes de texto que Kuroko le había mandado, que a Kagami le habían quitado el yeso hace horas, empezaría a trabajar su no muy elaborado plan. El moreno se encontraba aún en casa, tomó una maleta y metió dentro de ésta un par de zapatos deportivos, dos cambios de ropa y un bar de botellas con agua rehidratante, estiró un poco más el brazo y alcanzó un balón de basquetbol. Sonrió a sí mismo, mientras salía de la casa, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba basquetbol, estaba seguro que ese sería un día especial.

.

Eran la 2 de la tarde, y Kuroko estaba revisando algunos reportes que sus alumnos habían entregado. Kise estaba feliz hablando con Kagami, ahora que ya no tenía el yeso, planeaba que los tres pudieran ir a algún lugar o pasar la noche en algún antro, bebiendo un poco. De pronto escucharon el timbre sonar, el peliceleste se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.

.

-Aomine-kun- Era una sorpresa que el peliazul estuviera frente a su puerta, después de que no se había presentado en ese lugar durante muchos días.

-Necesito hablar con Taiga- Habló el más alto, mostrándole al otro una mirada de seguridad ante sus palabras. Kuroko entró un momento y minutos después Kagami aparecía frente al peliazul, con la pregunta en su mirada –Ven conmigo- Aomine mencionó, para después mostrar una de sus típicas sonrisas, tomar al pelirrojo de la muñeca y tratar de hacer que éste lo siguiera

-¿!Qué rayos crees que haces!? ¡Tu… Ahomine! – Kagami forcejeaba ante el agarre, el peliazul sonrió al escuchar la última palabra de su esposo… hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba, incluso si se trataba de un insulto.

-¡Vamos, Kagamicchi! Te hará muy bien divertirte un poco – Kise y Kuroko se encontraban detrás de Kagami, animándolo para que fuera con el moreno. Mirando la forma en la que el peliazul estaba vestido y mirando el balón de basquetbol en sus manos, supieron lo que Aomine tenía planeado.

Kagami suspiró resignado, así que les hizo caso a sus amigos, y sin estar muy seguro siguió a Aomine, cabía mencionar que aquella mano cerca de la suya le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño, que en ese momento no pudo identificar.

.

-Me alegra que te recuperaras- Aomine mencionó, mientras llegaban a la cancha de basquetbol, esa cancha en donde se conocieron, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese suceso

-¿De qué va todo esto? – Kagami miró al otro, el moreno aventó su maleta en una banca y tomó el balón entre sus manos, para luego arrojarlo a las manos del pelirrojo

-Juguemos… un 1 a 1-

Kagami abrió los ojos con sorpresa –¿Pero qué demonios dices? Yo no sé jugar basquetbol – bajó el rostro, un poco apenado al escuchar el reto del otro. Aomine rió para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes, tu cuerpo lo recordará por sí solo. – Caminó un par de pasos hasta estar en medio de la cancha, haciéndole señas a Kagami de que fuera a su encuentro. El pelirrojo lo miró, estaba tratando de buscar alguna excusa para escapar de esa situación

-No puedo… no traigo los zapatos adecuados-

Aomine hizo un sonido de molestia, mientras caminaba hacia la banca, tomó la maleta, sacó de ahí las dos botellas con agua y aventó la maleta hacia Kagami, quien la atrapó, soltando el balón.

-Toma lo que necesites de ahí – Le dijo al pelirrojo, de alguna manera, sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que estuvo preparado para las excusas de Kagami.

.

El pelirrojo se puso los zapatos deportivos, haciendo un puchero que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, después se levantó del asiento y fue al encuentro de aquél que lo había retado, se colocó frente a éste –Te golpearé si mi cuerpo no recuerda cómo jugar al basquetbol – mostró su ceño fruncido y Aomine no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante las palabras de su esposo.

-Haré que tu cuerpo lo recuerde- Aomine pronuncio esas palabras, lamiéndose los labios, insinuándose a Kagami, quien entendió el doble sentido en el que el otro le hablaba.

-Estúpido- el pelirrojo no pudo ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

.

Empezaron a jugar basquetbol, justo como cuando lo hacían en preparatoria, Aomine no había perdido su condición al jugar, era igual de bueno e intimidante que en ese entonces. Kagami miró al otro hacer una clavada, y en su mirada apareció un destello, simplemente quedó embobado y boquiabierto ante la visión del moreno encestando de esa forma el balón.

Ahora era Aomine quien estaba sonrojado al ver aquella mirada sobre él, no pudo más que sonreir tontamente a las acciones de su esposo. Sin más palabras, el partido siguió, el cuerpo de Kagami poco a poco estaba reaccionando a los movimientos de Aomine, a su mente llegaban vagos recuerdos, podía recordar aquél lugar, aquellos movimientos del otro, aquellos saltos que hacía, aquellos dribleos del peliazul… su mente recordaba vagamente esas horas de juego con el moreno.

.

Aomine supo que Kagami estaba, poco a poco, recobrando algunos recuerdos cuando intentó hacer una clavada, pero fue interceptado, después de un gran salto, por Kagami, quien mandó a volar el balón. El pelirrojo enfocó su mirada en sus manos… hace algunos minutos había dicho que no sabía jugar, y ahora, había hecho ese gran salto, el moreno sonrió ampliamente, al ver el rostro de emoción de Kagami.

.

-¿Viste eso, Ahomine? No te creas invencible- Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, sintiéndose superior

-Sólo te haré recordar una cosa – Aomine levantaba el balón del piso –El único que puede vencerme soy yo.

.

El pelirrojo desapareció su sonrisa ante el último comentario del moreno, su mirada era de confusión, pero también de sorpresa. Aquella oración hacía que su mente diera vueltas, sentía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella frase, y de repente…

.

-Esa maldita frase… desde que te conocí no ha desaparecido.-

Aomine dejó caer el balón ante las palabras del otro… su mirada detonaba sorpresa y en gran parte, también alegría –Tú… lo recuerdas… ¿Me… recuerdas? – Preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

Kagami miró a su compañero de juego, en su mirada no demostraba ningún sentimiento, le quedaba claro que había recordado algunas cosas: se la pasaba jugando con Aomine, recordaba sus movimientos, recordaba aquella estúpida frase, y eso era todo, no podía recordar nada más.

-No recuerdo nada más… - Sus labios pronunciaron, temiendo decepcionar al otro, quien lo miraba con esperanza. – Y no me llames por mi primer nombre- dijo por último, intentando no parecer molesto.

.

El peliazul sonrió, no esperaba que durante unos minutos de juego su esposo recordara algunas cosas, sabía que no debía interferir en ese proceso, y sabía también que si las cosas eran forzadas, podría haber un conflicto en Kagami. – No importa… sigamos – Aomine no podía ocultar su sonrisa, aunque Kagami no pudiera recordar nada más, el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo se haya acordado… significaba mucho para el moreno.

.

Las horas pasaron, sin que se dieran cuenta, la noche pronto cayó, hubieran seguido jugando, sin embargo, en el lugar no había luces que iluminaran la cancha, y ya era muy difícil jugar de ese modo. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y sin energías, pues no habían comido desde hace horas.

.

-Cámbiate – El moreno fue el primero en hablar, sacando de la maleta un cambio de ropa y aventándosela en el rostro a Kagami, quien la tomó.

-¿!De qué demonios hablas!? ¡No voy a cambiarme de ropa en plena calle!

-Deberás hacerlo si quieres que te invite a comer… gratis…. Gratis… - el moreno sabía que su esposo no podría declinar una invitación así… y más cuando recalcó las palabras 'gratis', pues Kagami amaba esas palabras

-¡Maldición… lo haré, pero date la vuelta y no voltees hasta que termine!- El pelirrojo mencionó por último, a lo que su compañero de juego asintió, de cualquier forma, él también tendría que cambiarse del mismo modo, al menos el lugar estaba tan oscuro que cualquier otra persona que llegara no los notaría a primera vista.

Después de que ambos cambiaran sus ropas, salieron de la cancha, Kagami siguió a Aomine, no sabía a dónde lo llevaría, pero si habría comida gratis, entonces no se quejaría. Llegaron a Maji Burguer y el peliazul buscó una mesa disponible, en el momento en el que se sentaron, una empleada del lugar tomó sus órdenes y se retiró. Como era de esperarse, el esposo de Aomine pidió una montaña de hamburguesas, el peliazul había ido a comer con Kagami a ese lugar tantas veces que no podría contarlas, había memorizado cuántas hamburguesas pedía Kagami y qué es lo que tomaba, sabía que su esposo comía cuatro veces más que él.

.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – Preguntó de repente el pelirrojo, esperando su orden de hamburguesas

-¿Por qué hago qué?- Respondió a la pregunta, su codo estaba sobre la mesa, y su mano sobre su mejilla

-¿Por qué me llevaste a esa cancha? ¿Porqué me traes a comer? – su mirada se enfocaba en los zafiros de Aomine

-Porque quiero hacerlo… - Fue la vaga respuesta que le dio, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo que quería decir era 'porque eres mi esposo, porque no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y porque te amo'. Se mordió el labio para poder aguantar esas palabras. La empleada del establecimiento llegó con sus órdenes y Kagami comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, el moreno sólo lo miró divertido, siempre le había parecido divertido ver a Kagami comer de ese modo.

.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habló, sin embargo, no se sintieron incómodos, Aomine permanecía tranquilo, y Kagami parecía no estar molesto con su presencia, suponía que era un avance significativo el que su esposo no se sintiera incómodo. El moreno no dejaba de mirar el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, justo donde estaba ese anillo de matrimonio, se preguntaba si ese anillo le hacía recordar algo. Al cabo de un rato, terminaron de comer, Aomine pagó la cuenta y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde Kagami permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos

.

-¿Estás bien.. Tai… Kagami?- El peliazul tuvo que cambiar aquella palabra, ya que el pelirrojo le había pedido que no lo llamara por su primer nombre.

-Sí… sólo que… - Parecía un poco confundido –Es mi turno de llevarte a un lugar…

Aomine mostró una mirada de extrañeza, sin embargo, siguió al pelirrojo, no sabía que planes tenía, después de todo, el tiempo seguía avanzando en el reloj, y cada vez se hacía más noche. No es que dos tipos de 1.90 no pudieran defenderse, es sólo que tal vez Kuroko y Kise estuvieran preocupados, pues ni Kagami y Aomine habían llamado para hacerles saber que el pelirrojo llegaría tarde a casa.

.

Caminaron por un par de calles muy largas y oscuras, hasta que Kagami se detuvo frente al lugar donde había llevado al otro

-¿Este lugar?- Aomine preguntó, mirando la entrada del establecimiento: era un bar muy tranquilo, con buen ambiente, que ambos solían visitar muy a menudo. Cuando Kagami o Aomine tenían un día pesado en el trabajo, solían ir juntos a ese lugar a olvidarse un poco de la rutina diaria. Al peliazul le sorprendía lo rápido que su esposo recordaba algunas cosas. Tal vez no tardaría mucho tiempo en el que pudiera recordar que estaba casado con Aomine.

Kagami le mostró al otro una sonrisa, para luego entrar al lugar y pedir una mesa, un empleado les atendió de inmediato.

.

-Tráigame un "Americano"- Kagami pedía sin siquiera ver la carta de tragos

-Espere- Aomine le hablaba al chico que esperaba sus órdenes, para luego enfocar su vista en Kagami –¡Hey! ¿! Por qué demonios pides algo tan fuerte, Bakagami!? ¡Si estás pensando que te llevaré cargando hasta la casa de Kuroko… debes estar de broma!

-Entonces ambos nos iremos en taxi- Después de responderle a Aomine, volvió a hacer su pedido al empleado del lugar.

-Está bien…- Suspiró resignado – A mí sólo tráigame un Daikiri-

Kagami no pudo evitar soltar una risa –¡Ja! Que aguafiestas eres! Hay otras bebidas para niños, si quieres – Se bufó del moreno al escuchar su pedido.

-¡Estúpido! Soy yo el que tendré que llevarte a casa… - Aomine se cruzó de brazos esperando que el otro dejara de molestarlo.

.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, Aomine sólo miraba cómo Kagami pedía bebida tras bebida, debía admitir que su pelirrojo esposo tenía un aguante en esto de las bebidas, cualquiera en su lugar ya estaría vomitando en cualquier rincón. El pelirrojo no estaba tan mal, sin embargo era oficial; ya no lo dejaría tomar nada por hoy. Pensó que sería bueno llamar un taxi, antes de que el pelirrojo se pusiera peor.

.

-¡Es suficiente, Taiga! Ahora no podré llevarte de vuelta con Kuroko… no quiero imaginar lo que me diría si te ve en éste estado- Su mente se nubló al imaginar lo que podría pasar si lo llevaba de vuelta con el peliceleste.

-Como si eso me importara… - el pelirrojo tomaba nuevamente su vaso, aún tenía lleno medio vaso, y Aomine no le dejaría pedir nada más – Ellos en algún momento me dejarán, justo como lo hiciste tú.

-No me vengas con eso. Tú fuiste el que se fue de casa- Su voz no mostraba molestia alguna, sabía que no era bueno pelear con Kagami en su estado.

-¡Tu… mal… amigo! ¡Pudiste detenerme! ¿Crees que es lindo ver cuando Kise pasa la noche con Kuroko? Las paredes son tan delgadas-

-Entonces nunca debiste irte de casa

-Debiste detenerme

-Te hubieras ido de todas formas

-Cállate…

El peliazul suspiró mientras pedía la cuenta –No recordaba lo molesto que eres cuando te pones borracho-

-No recordaba que fueras tan idiota – El reclamo de parte de Kagami no se hizo esperar

-No estás en posición de hablar… en realidad no es que recuerdes muchas cosas… Bakagami.- Habiéndo pagado, Aomine ayudó a levantar a su esposo, quien podía caminar aún, pero no sin su ayuda. El taxi que minutos antes el peliazul había llamado, ya los estaba esperando, y sin mucho pensar, ambos abordaron el auto, directo a la casa en la que ahora Aomine estaba viviendo solo. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando llegaron, el más alto pagó el taxi y ayudó a Kagami a salir de éste. No recordaba que su esposo fuera tan pesado, aunque, sabiendo la cantidad de comida que engullía, no debía ser de otra forma.

.

-¡Demonios, Taiga! Coopera un poco – Decía casi arrastrando a Kagami, quien de seguro se había dormido en esos segundos en los que bajaron del taxi. Difícilmente pudo abrir la puerta y entrar junto con su esposo, al entrar al cuarto lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de ese enorme peso y dejar al pelirrojo tumbado en la cama –Creo que me saldrá una hernia- Se quejaba un exagerado Aomine al tratar de meter a Kagami entre las sábanas.

Permaneció parado junto a la cama por algunos minutos, contemplando al pelirrojo. En estas tres semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, esperaba que al menos su esfuerzo de hoy no haya sido en vano, sonrió mientras dejaba un beso en los labios del pelirrojo, tomaba lugar a su lado y se acomodaba para dormir junto a él. Seguramente al día siguiente Kagami despertaría y lo mandaría a volar de un golpe, pero ahora… quería aprovechar ese momento con él.

.

No sabía qué hora era… miró a través de la ventana y se percató de la luz de la luna que entraba, no alcanzaba a ver la hora en el reloj. Había despertado sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, sintió un tipo de electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, miró a su lado, y no encontró a su pelirrojo esposo. Sin embargo… algo se sentía en su entrepierna. Quitó aquellas sábanas que lo cubrían y se encontró con unos ojos rojos, y una boca que se adueñaba de su miembro totalmente erecto.

-Taiga… qué… - Pero no pudo formular muchas palabras, debido a aquella lengua que se movía hábilmente entre su miembro.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No me odien, sólo escribo lo que me agrada, y eso es, obviamente, el angst y el drama...<br>Y sí... Daiki sufrirá XD *preparada para que le lancen tomates*

.


	5. Un desliz del momento

**_._**

**_._**

**_..::Capítulo 5: Un desliz del momento::.._**

.

.

Gimió al sentir aquella hábil lengua sobre su miembro, no podía apartar la vista de Kagami y aquella sensual mirada que chocaba contra la suya, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando… y su cerebro tampoco quería reaccionar preguntándose cosas innecesarias.

.

-¿Te… gusta? – Habló Kagami, ahora masturbándolo con su mano, mientras su boca se dedicaba a besar el abdomen del peliazul

-Esta noche de copas… te sentó muy mal… - dijo evitando aquella pregunta, pues obviamente que le encanta lo que su esposo hacía.

-No. Es Sólo que.. . – Seguía besando la piel morena – Quería darte a entender que te deseo…- Kagami nuevamente engulló el miembro de Aomine en su boca, succionando y lamiéndolo como si de una paleta se tratara.

.

Aomine no podía ahogar todos sus gemidos, y uno que otro de ellos se dejaban escuchar, prendiendo aún más al pelirrojo que ahora subía con besos desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello, mordió y chupó esa parte de su cuerpo, dejando marcas visibles, para luego detenerse junto al oído del moreno, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sutilmente. Aomine simplemente se dejó hacer, estaba seguro que su esposo no estaba del todo ebrio, aunque no sabía si era obra del alcohol el que el pelirrojo hiciera eso, y tampoco quería saberlo, después de todo, su esposo lo deseaba, y eso era un canto para sus oídos.

Kagami se apoderó de los labios de su esposo, en un beso apasionado, que le dejaba entender al peliazul que lo deseaba tanto. Sus lenguas se enredaban en un baile de pasión, Aomine aprovechaba para deshacerse de la ropa que cubría el torso del pelirrojo, a lo que éste cooperaba ante cada acción del moreno, suspiró al sentir aquella delicada piel, esa piel que por tres semanas había dejado de sentir repentinamente. Kagami se separaba de él para hacer lo mismo que el otro había hecho con él, arrojó la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de Aomine en algún lugar del cuarto, para luego apropiarse de uno de sus pezones, masajeándolo y succionándolo con la lengua. El moreno, en cambio, tenía una mano en el rojo cabello del otro, animándolo a seguir. Kagami detuvo sus acciones y en un movimiento hábil, despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior a Aomine, mirando aquella erección que le rogaba por atención, luego él mismo se deshizo de sus molestos pantalones y bóxers, para darle al miembro de Aomine la atención que tanto pedía.

.

Aomine se arqueaba en placer, le prendían aquellos sonidos obscenos que salían de la boca de Kagami, mientras éste jugueteaba con el objeto de su deseo. El moreno no podía pensar en otra cosa, el placer simplemente hacía que se olvidara de todo, él quería invertir posiciones, también quería divertirse con el cuerpo de su esposo, sin embargo, Kagami no lo dejó moverse de su posición, dedicándole una mirada furtiva.

El pelirrojo se posó a horcajadas sobre el otro, preparándolo para lo que seguiría, éste último tomó de las caderas a su esposo, indicándole que siguiera, pero el otro aún no perdía del todo su razón.

.

-Aomine…- su voz estaba llena de deseo – Detenme… detenme ahora mismo… o ambos lo lamentaremos después…

No entendía las palabras de Kagami, estaba confundido… pero su cuerpo ya estaba actuando, no podría detenerlo… no ahora. Debía admitir que el hecho de que el peliazul causara sensaciones de ese tipo en Kagami, le hacía saber que recordaba su esencia, su cuerpo, recordaba su forma de hacer el amor

-Te amo… Taiga… -Fueron las únicas palabras que el moreno pronunció antes de que el pelirrojo se apropiara nuevamente de los labios ajenos, haciendo gala de lo bien que besaba. Con ese beso le transmitió un sinfín de emociones al peliazul, todas esas emociones que no podían decirse con palabras. Sin ser penetrado, comenzó a moverse sobre Aomine, quien se mordía el labio y se deleitaba mirando el cuerpo de su esposo a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

.

Se levantó un poco, sólo para prepararse para dejar entrar a Aomine a su cuerpo… pero la mano de éste lo detuvo.

–Hay lubricante en ese cajón- el peliazul señaló el lugar, sin embargo, Kagami no lo necesitaría.

-No lo necesito – miró cautivadoramente al otro –Me preparé yo mismo antes de que despertaras-

Aomine sintió que dejó respirar por unos segundos ante tal confesión, el sólo imaginar a Kagami preparándose él mismo le hacía querer tomar salvajemente a su esposo, y permanecer así toda la noche. Kagami tomó el miembro del otro entre su mano, y lo puso en su entrada, poco a poco dejándolo entrar, hasta que el moreno dejó escapar un gemido. El pelirrojo se empezó a mover sobre él, con movimientos lentos, que lo hacían gemir a él también; Aomine colocó sus dos manos en los glúteos del pelirrojo, indicándole que siguiera, esas sensaciones eran tan placenteras, que ni siquiera podía articular palabras, sólo podía jadear, dejándole saber a su esposo que estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

.

En un movimiento rápido, invirtieron posiciones, ésta vez, Aomine quedando arriba del otro, mientras continuaba el vaivén de estocadas a Kagami, quien dejaba escapar unos gemidos que eran música para los oídos del otro.

-Aomine… nnggh- el pelirrojo se sostenía de las sábanas, al sentir cómo el otro le dejaba saber en su forma más placentera que lo amaba, que su cuerpo había hecho sólo para él, y para nadie más.

.

El peliazul se movió un poco, tomando a su esposo de la cadera y acomodándolo, para penetrarlo de nuevo, ésta vez, arrancando gemidos fuertes de la boca del pelirrojo, sonrió al saber que había encontrado el punto exacto… ese punto que hacía que Kagami rogara por más. Siguió con sus estocadas, en el mismo lugar, mientras los gemidos y jadeos del pelirrojo se hacían cada vez más sonoros. Kagami estaba viendo estrellas, no quería que ese momento terminara.

– Sigue… ahhh… Aomine… así… no pares… más rápido… - justo como lo había planeado, el pelirrojo estaba pidiendo por más, estaba sumido en aquellas sensaciones de placer y lujuria que Aomine le brindaba, lo único que el pelirrojo pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la espalda del otro, dejando a su rastro rasguños que le dolían al peliazul, pero que eran un dolor placentero. Aomine no dejaba de gemir cerca del oído de su esposo, le encantaba verlo así, escucharlo pedir más.

.

El sudor estaba perlando ambos cuerpos, y los gemidos no dejaban de sonar con cada movimiento de la cadera de Aomine, ambos sentían esa necesidad de seguir así por otros minutos más, pero cuando la mano del moreno se situó sobre el miembro de Kagami… éste supo que no iba a soportar más.

-Aomine… estoy… en mi límite… – decía entre jadeos el pelirrojo, quien no quería terminar aún, pero todas las sensaciones no lo dejaban llegar a más… - Ah… Daiki… - pronunció finalmente. El moreno no pudo contenerse a esa voz diciendo su nombre tan sensualmente, que fue el detonante para que llenara a Kagami con su esencia, y luego le siguió el pelirrojo, salpicando su propio abdomen y la mano de su esposo. Aún con la respiración entrecortada Aomine se recostó a un lado de Kagami, quien no pudo levantarse de la cama, en lugar de eso, cubrió su rostro con una almohada que encontró cerca de su cabeza.

.

-Taiga… -Pronunció finalmente el moreno, al ver la acción infantil de su esposo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el pelirrojo simplemente tomó las sábanas y se tapó con ellas. El peliazul no entendió las acciones de su esposo, y cuando quiso quitarle a Kagami esas sábanas que había agarrado, notó que éste ya estaba durmiendo, dejando a un desconcertado pero muy feliz Aomine, quien nuevamente se acurrucó junto a él, dispuesto a dormir

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Los rayos de luz del sol que entraban por la ventana hicieron que cerrara fuertemente los ojos, para luego intentar abrirlos, mientras con su mano trataba de encontrar a su esposo, quien había dormido con él y al no sentirlo cerca, abrió los ojos de un golpe y trató de confirmar sus sospechas. Kagami se había levantado temprano, y sin despertar a Aomine, se había ido de ese lugar. Aomine se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando y preguntándose si había hecho mal en tener sexo con Kagami, lo pudo haber detenido cuando éste le pidió que lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo… se reprochó por haber sido tan débil en esa situación. Pesadamente se volvió a levantar de la cama para tomar su teléfono celular y marcar a Kuroko, para confirmar si Kagami había ido a su casa.

.

-Hola, Aomine-kun- Respondió con esa típica voz inexpresiva

-Tetsu… ¿Taiga, está contigo? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¡!Aominecchi tonto! ¿! Dónde está Kagamicchi!? ¿¡Por qué no nos llamaron para confirmar que Kagamicchi pasaría la noche contigo!? – El rubio había tomado el teléfono de su novio, y no pudo hablar gritándole al otro, pues ambos estaban preocupados al no saber del pelirrojo.

-Estaba conmigo ¿cuál es el maldito problema?- Contesto en la misma forma en que Kise le había hablado.

-Aomine-kun… Kagami-kun no está aquí ¿Qué pasó?- Kuroko le quitaba el teléfono celular a su novio para nuevamente hablar.

Sin más palabras, el peliazul colgó el teléfono, se vistió y salió a buscar al pelirrojo, aunque realmente no sabía dónde empezar a buscar, hasta que una idea llegó fugazmente a su mente.

.

Corrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, su respiración se volvió agitada y un dolor en el pecho planeaba detenerlo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que dejara de correr hacia su objetivo. Llegó a la cancha de basquetbol callejera, por fin deteniendo sus pasos y tomando un poco de aire, y allí encontró a su esposo. Kagami permanecía parado, a un par de metros de la canasta, simplemente mirándola, como si los recuerdos estuvieran llegando de par en par.

.

-Taiga… ¿Estás bien? –

El pelirrojo reconoció aquella voz que lo llamaba, sin embargo no volteó a encarar al peliazul, simplemente permaneció allí. Aomine se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca, a lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó bruscamente, soltándose del agarre.

-No me toques… - No levantó la voz, sin embargo su voz sonaba molesta

-¿Que no te toque? Después de lo que hici…- el moreno calló sus propias palabras, sabía que no había sido un buen comentario, después de todo, ya se esperaba que todo esto se tornara de esta forma.

-Eso fue… sólo un desliz del momento. – El pelirrojo evitó la mirada del otro. Esas simples palabras hicieron que Aomine hirviera de coraje, ésta vez se abalanzó hacia el otro y lo tomó de la camiseta, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Dijiste que me deseabas… te escuché gemir locamente, me rogaste que no parara… ¿Y ahora me dices que fue un desliz del momento? – Estaba realmente molesto – ¿Cuántos deslices del momento has tenido en éstas últimas 3 semanas como para saber que sólo eso fue?

Kagami escuchó cada palabra del otro, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar el tono de voz en el que Aomine le hablaba

–Yo… estaba borracho… no sabía lo que hacía… - Dijo finalmente, sin más excusas en su cabeza que pudieran sacarlo de ese problema.

.

El moreno no dijo nada más, soltó a su esposo y bajó la mirada. Suspiró resignado ante las últimas palabras del otro, sabía totalmente que Kagami no estaba tan ebrio como para haber hecho aquello sin alguna razón, aunque también sabía que tenía que haberlo parado en el momento en el que Kagami se lo había pedido; se reprochó mil veces por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que su esposo siguiera.

– Lo seguiré intentando- se escuchó del peliazul, que más bien fue un comentario para sí mismo, sin embargo, Kagami pudo escucharlo perfectamente, sin entender sus palabras. Aomine miró por algunos segundos al otro, para luego dar media vuelta y lentamente se fue de ese lugar, dejando al pelirrojo ahí parado, mirando cómo se desaparecía de su vista, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Kagami llegó a la casa de Kuroko, y notó que ni el peliceleste, ni su mamá, y menos el rubio se encontraban en la casa. Se sintió mal por no haberles notificado que no llegaría a casa anoche, de alguna forma, sintió que estaba siendo un estorbo, ahora que su brazo estaba bien, tenía que regresar al trabajo, y debía conseguir un departamento dónde instalarse sin molestar a nadie.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, miró el número y se sorprendió por la llamada; contestó sin rodeos.

.

-Hola, Taiga-

Sin entender por qué… sonrió a la voz que escuchaba por el auricular

-Akashi…- Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, esperando que las palabras del otro chico no se hicieran esperar.

-Taiga, me preguntaba si tienes planes para hoy en la noche- Su voz sonaba suave, un tono de voz que a Kagami le gustó escuchar en ese momento.

-No lo sé… -Kagami se sentó en un sofá y miró el reloj de su celular. Ya había planeado regresar a su vida normal, ahora que su brazo había sanado por completo –Mañana me presentaré a trabajar en el restaurante.- Le dejó saber sus planes a Akashi, quien dejó escuchar un sonido de aceptación.

-Entiendo que quieras regresar a tu vida cotidiana… Pensé que antes de eso, pudieras acompañarme a un lugar, te gustará, lo prometo.-

Kagami dudó unos segundos en responder, sin embargo, pensaba que de alguna manera, se lo debía a Akashi, pues fue él quien estuvo a su lado por esas tres semanas en las que él se había sentido solo. De alguna forma, el chico de los ojos de color diferente había estado a su lado de una forma diferente a la de Kise y Kuroko. En algún momento en el pasado Akashi se le había declarado, sin embargo él lo había rechazado, suspiró resignado al no recordar la razón de por qué lo había rechazado, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, quería devolverle el favor a Akashi, así que pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea dedicarle un poco de tiempo a lo que él tenía planeado.

-Está bien… puedo acompañarte-

-Perfecto.- Akashi sonaba entusiasmado – Pasaré por ti a las 4 de la tarde, no deberás preocuparte por nada.

-De acuerdo, hasta entonces.-

Después de la respuesta de despedida de Akashi, Kagami colgó a la llamada, sonrió nuevamente, guardando su teléfono celular en su pantalón, tenía muchas cosas que hacer durante el día: tenía que ir a hablar con su jefe y hacerle saber que estaría de regreso en el trabajo, tenía que empezar a buscar un departamento, pues ya no quería seguir dando molestias a Kuroko, y por último… tenía que alistarse para la cita con Akashi… "¿Espera… una cita?". Su mente se preguntó de repente, no lo había pensado de esa manera, y ahora que lo analizaba, eso era… una cita con Akashi Seijuuro, no sabía lo que el otro chico estaba tramando, pero ya había aceptado, y no había vuelta a atrás.

.

.

.


End file.
